


凛雪鸦是只猫

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Acts Like a Cat, Bathroom Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Married Couple, Sweet/Hot, sofa sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	凛雪鸦是只猫

凛雪鸦是只猫。

这不是说凛雪鸦突然变成了一只猫，也不是说杀无生在移情作用下养了一只叫凛雪鸦的猫，而是他真心实意地觉得凛雪鸦就是只猫。

为此他强烈呼吁婚检报告里必须加上“物种”这一项。

证据一：

凛雪鸦最近痴迷打毛线。

凛雪鸦和毛线这两个名词共同出现在三个自然段之内都能产生石破天惊的效果，但都说了“痴迷”，那就是不讲道理、不可理喻的。据说猫科动物都喜欢玩毛线，杀无生决定尊重爱人不为人知的小众爱好，直到某一天他打开卧室的门，正对上凛雪鸦从床边垂下来的上半张脸，并发现他用毛线把自己捆了起来。

杀无生默默关上门，深呼吸。他打算多给彼此留一些适应的时间和空……

“掠！”他风驰电掣地冲进卧室，焦急地问道，“掠，你还好吗？！”他怀疑凛雪鸦是被继十字绣教、布艺教和毛毡教之后又一个以中老年及孕期妇女为主、提前步入老龄化的女大学生为辅的邪教组织下了降头，正在搞什么神秘的献祭仪式。

凛雪鸦很无辜地眨着眼睛，试图萌混过关。

他身上缠满了红毛线，四脚朝天地翻出肚皮打滚，演技催人泪下；两只前爪蜷在一起，脚丫子本来在模仿踩奶的动作，杀无生进来后曾一度僵住，此刻又在半空中懒洋洋地蹬起来，全身上下都坦荡荡地写着“碰瓷”二字。

碰得还不够吗？杀无生心说，自从一年前某个人坐在拉杆箱上出现在自家门口，可怜兮兮地求原谅、求收留、求暖床之后。

“虽然我不小心把厨房炸了。”凛雪鸦羞愧地低下了头。

“但是你放心，我能熟练应用饿○么、美○和○度外卖等常见APP！”凛雪鸦骄傲地挺起了胸脯。

“我还会使用智能洗衣机、自动洗碗机、扫地机器人和无人送饭机！”凛雪鸦热情似火地推销道。

杀无生冷酷地砰上门。从外面传来撕心裂肺的挠门声。

五分钟后，楼道里的声控灯终于暗下去。他从猫眼里看到那条失落的背影，衬在黑黢黢的变形的楼道里，仿佛被遗弃的大猫猫，不知怎么一下就推开门。防盗门撞在墙上，发出哐当一声巨响，声控灯蹭地一下亮了。跟着亮起来的还有凛雪鸦的眼睛，一闪一闪像老房子里二十年没换过的钨丝灯泡。

杀无生的心软得一塌糊涂。

所以那天晚上他没再心软。

第二天凛雪鸦清醒后企图把自己淹死在洗手盆里。当时杀无生还不了解他作精的本质，内心慌得一批，表面稳如老狗，深沉地说道：“潜水呢？”

水底下咕嘟嘟翻上一串泡泡。凛雪鸦常年在作死的边缘大鹏展翅，如今终于落马，虚弱地扶腰靠在洗手台边呛得半死不活，连杀无生搂着他拍背顺气都无力反抗。

“你不是人！”缓过气来后，他哑着嗓子控诉。

“我不是人。”杀无生诚恳地说。

“你禽兽不如！”

“我禽兽不如。”

“我、我真是猪油蒙了心才来找你……”

“嗯，我也爱你。”杀无生说，“我们结婚吧。”

凛雪鸦愣愣地看他从马桶水箱里拿出一对戒指——还是一年前的款式——把其中一枚戴在自己的无名指上。

这世上还有比聪明人主动承认自己犯傻更动人的情话吗？

套路这种东西，一回生二回熟，几次以后杀无生已经能淡定地边哄人边在没开锋的刀尖上插一只洗好的苹果了。所以现在他看凛雪鸦的小把戏就像看过气网红猫一样充满怜爱。

凛雪鸦哪里知道杀无生心里的小本本早已翻过第几大点第几小点、进入了社会主义新篇章，他悄咪咪地探出脚脖子，勾着杀无生的小腿蹭啊蹭，要是有尾巴一定已经缠上来了。

在他又期待又紧张的眼神中，杀无生如愿欺身而上。他眼睁睁看着对方居高临下的身影慢慢逼近，在床单上投下一层阴影……

然后像串螃蟹一样给自己打了一排死结。

还把床单盖在他头顶疯狂摩擦！事后他顶着一头炸开的毛、花了足足半个小时才从那堆毛线里脱身。

这回梁子结大了。

凛雪鸦，非常记仇，在决定和杀无生分房睡的第二个小时被告知家中仅剩一床过冬的被子，思想斗争五秒后他毅然决然地抱着枕头走向客厅。第二天早晨杀无生醒来的时候，发现被子里有一团隆起，正安详而有节奏地一起一伏。

证据二：

最近，凛雪鸦的粘人程度正以几何级数飙升。

也可能是因为他在休年假，使得他有充分的时间骚扰杀无生。

他就像一滩无孔不入的液体，猫猫祟祟地出现在椅子边，出现在键盘上，出现在臂弯里，企图和事业争宠。杀无生越不理他越来劲，把他从身上撕下来还要不死心地粘上来，扒拉开鼠标自己垫在他胳膊底下，抱住他的手腕磨牙；不重，刚好留下红印的程度。杀无生笑骂“你是属狗的吗”，还特别生气跟被冒犯了似的，不依不饶地叼了根数据线盘踞在电脑桌上作威作福。

杀无生只好叹一口气，把猫猫捞到膝盖上抱好，嘴唇印在他的耳根上。怀中人不安地动来动去，似乎反悔了想跑，反被牢牢圈住，呼在耳根上的热气顺着脖子往下移，横在腰间的手也渐渐往下移……

十分钟后，他无情地把人甩到席梦思上，擦一擦手，继续加班。

凛雪鸦趴在床上，呼吸急促、心跳剧烈，又满足又气苦，奈何浑身乏力，只好拿自己的枕头当猫抓板泄愤。

杀无生一定是不爱他了，他们破镜重圆的那天晚上他可不是这样的！

他记得自己洗完澡就特别乖巧地躺在自己那半边床上，把电热毯的功率调到最大，认认真真地履行暖床的义务。结果杀无生只冷淡地看了他一眼，就要把他掀到床底，他眼疾手快一把抓住杀无生的袖子，翻身把对方反压在身下。

“下去。”杀无生冷冷地说。

他什么都没说，只是咬着下唇，幽幽地盯着他。

他们对视了不到十秒就亲到了一块儿，都认为是对方先动的手。期间凛雪鸦熟门熟路地撬开床头柜的抽屉，只往里面摸了一圈，脸色就变了。

这个抽屉是专门用来放情○用品的他知道，可是里面的布局居然和他一年前离开时一模一样。他用力抠出一盒保险套，定睛一看：这个系列早八百年前就已经从官网及各大零售渠道下架了！

莫非……莫非后来他就再也没有带别人回家？

杀无生顺着他的目光看过去，可能是缺氧导致的错觉，看上去居然有点羞涩。

凛雪鸦有一点感动，同时还有一点慌。他死死攥着包装盒，干巴巴地挑逗道：“哎、哎呀，都要过期了呢……”他绝望地看着杀无生握住他的手腕，一根一根把他的手指掰开。

“今晚我们把它用完。”杀无生温柔体贴地说。

凛雪鸦死命扑腾。

最后他被按在床板上，床单乱糟糟地堆在身下，两条腿没什么力气地挂在杀无生腰畔，心想他怎么能一直进来、一直进来，好像永远得不到满足似的。晕过去前，他感到有什么温软的东西小心翼翼扫过额头，像小动物在舔舐失而复得的珍宝。

第二天他醒来的时候已经打扫干净了，无论是身上、床上还是地上。他把脑壳扎进洗手盆里，冷静地意识到自己这会儿还站得起来，代表杀无生昨晚手下留情了。2包超薄，3包热感，1包螺纹，2+3+1=6他收回前面的想法——杀无生这个禽兽！！！

禽兽局促地在卫生间外面徘徊了一会儿，终于推门而入。沉默了一阵，他为人性僻耽佳句地问道：“潜水呢？”

凛雪鸦二话不说，直接呛死。

可现在杀无生都不肯跟他困告了！所以杀无生对他失去了兴趣！四舍五入杀无生不爱他了！再四舍五入杀无生有新欢了！

合昏尚知时，鸳鸯不独宿。但见新人笑，哪闻旧人哭……

在爆棚的危机意识面前，理智是什么？凌驾众生的智商是什么？他越脑补越觉得有理有据、越有理有据越觉得委屈，最后忿忿不平地缩成一团睡着了，还梦见自己变成一只饼脸加菲，惨遭铲屎官始乱终弃。他刚使出一招“秃月无痕”给前来找茬的流浪猫理了个琦玉老师同款发型，还没来得及走上喵生巅峰就被猫咖当场抓获，自此踏上被两脚兽拍照围观、陪吃陪喝陪写论文的茫茫不归路……

零点，杀无生赶完工终于想起被他晾了半天的合法同居人，收获超大号糯米糍一颗，和聊天记录里刷屏的流泪猫猫头。

证据三：

杀无生发现自己越来越搞不懂他了！

俗话说你永远别想弄懂任何一只小猫咪，何况凛雪鸦这种道行。他就跟所有的猫一样，不肯老老实实苟在窝里，非要在各种奇葩的场合出没。杀无生不止一次在洗澡时听见浴室外窸窸窣窣的动静，有时候安静了一会儿就踢踢踏踏地走开了，有时候要徘徊半天，有时候能从门缝里逮到一条暗中观察的猫猫虫，被识破了就装作无事发生溜达回去，仿佛只是来视察鱼唇的两脚兽有没有失足淹死在浴缸里。

这一回刻意放轻的脚步声停在了门口，没再响起过。

杀无生心里有数。打开门的时候一道劲风朝他的面门直扑过来，他侧过身，随手一捉，就把偷袭不成的猫东西捉到身前。

凛雪鸦只来得及“哎呀”一声，就被反剪了双手摁在门板上，一侧的脸颊贴在木头上，好似一颗拍扁在蒸笼里的水晶虾饺。他虽然再次翻车，一双眼珠却跟台球似的滴溜溜乱转，不知打的什么鬼主意。

“说，为什么偷袭我？”

“配偶的事情，能叫偷袭么？”凛雪鸦理直气壮地耍赖，“疼疼疼疼！手断了手断了！嗷嗷嗷我错了！”

他扭过脖子讨好地蹭蹭杀无生的脸颊，满脸都写着“我下次还敢”。

杀无生不想再听他鸦言鸦语，径自叼起他后脖子上一块皮肤来来回回地咬，一只手沿着脊椎慢慢捋下去，经过屁股时摸了一把，湿的。再挤进去一点，真空的。

凛雪鸦明显底气不足了。

哦，猫猫到了发情期，要求偶要交配了。“你会喵喵叫吗？”他故意逗他。

“可我只是一只小猫咪！”凛雪鸦气愤地说，“人类不能，至少不应该——”他不小心说秃噜了嘴，越说越小声，“不是、我是说……”

他颈后那片皮肤在杀无生的注视下迅速变红，然后发烫。和蓦地撞上来的嘴唇一样滚烫。

杀无生坦然收下了封口费，借机狠狠勒索了一笔。凛雪鸦在他臂弯里钻来钻去，挑了个舒服的姿势窝好，精准闪避从发梢上滴下的水。

“趁火打劫……”换气的间隙他咕哝。杀无生重新追上了他的嘴唇。

他的腿已经软了，身体顺着门板慢慢滑下去，杀无生在他腰后托了一把，把人抱起来朝卧室走去。路过客厅时，凛雪鸦若有所思地眯缝起眼，渐渐露出一个熟悉的邪恶笑容。杀无生呼吸顿了半秒。虽然但是，半秒后他极不情愿地承认：凛雪鸦使坏时的小表情真是有魅力极了！

“无生……”凛雪鸦朝他耳朵里吹气，“你顶到我了。”

杀无生直接把他摔进了沙发。

在沙发上他们打了一架。因为杀无生想去床头柜拿保险套，而凛雪鸦不肯放他走。“直接进来。”他气息不稳地要求着，脸红红的，好像货架上等人挑走的苹果。

杀无生很生气！

“上次是谁说保险套快过期了，所以要赶紧用完的，嗯？”他重点全错地问。

凛雪鸦好不容易营造出来的气氛一扫而空。他气得要死，一头撞翻杀无生，骑到他腰上，掐着他的脸颊用力往两边扯，从第一次约会时他带自己看了一下午战争片开始翻旧账，结果越翻越心虚，手劲越来越小。杀无生趁机掰开他的爪子，腰身一拧就把他按回小山一样的靠枕堆里。

他突然说不出话了。

因为杀无生含住了他的手指。

戴戒指的那根。

凛雪鸦挺感动的，要不是杀无生越发得寸进尺。

他们确实好久没做了，所以第一次来得特别快。第二次慢许多，也磨人许多，他后悔没听杀无生的“再忍一忍”。那里难受得要命，身体却渴得不行，下唇都被咬出了泛白的牙印。杀无生哄他松了口，屈指在他下巴上轻挠，用眼神疯狂暗示。

凛雪鸦气得踹他：“你跟这个梗过不去了是吧？！”他的嗓子突然噎住了：他们之间刚刚发生了绝对值为2的位移，此时相对距离不满-14，再要深入恐怕小命不保。

可气杀无生居然还在好整以暇地观察他。

士可杀不可辱，凛雪鸦脖子一梗，发出了宁死不屈的声音：“1235（低八度）133！”

随后就把脸埋进了靠枕装鸵鸟。

他怎么就没想到这个梗呢？杀无生想，而且更糟糕了好吗！

杀无生决定诱之以利：“听话，叫一声，我就帮你弄出来。”

杀无生接着胁之以威：“不叫我就把你跳海藻舞的视频传到东离西幽友好建交群里。”

最后，杀无生严肃地批评：“掠，躲得过初一躲不过十五，想要通过把我可爱死来逃避猫叫是没有用的！”

凛雪鸦忍无可忍，威吓地从喉咙里哈气，因为闷在枕头里，听起来咕噜咕噜的。这让他更像一只弱小无助但骂人的猫猫了。

面对这只猫猫，杀无生的心总是柔软得不像话。和另外一个不太柔软的地方一样不像话。

凛雪鸦就怂了那么一下，一失足千古含恨，两条长腿哆嗦着缠上了他的腰。

杀无生如愿听到了细细软软的猫叫。

听了好多声。

他们在浴缸里又胡闹了一回。这回他确信是凛雪鸦先动的手。

——他一边可怜地说着不行了要死了，一边用泡泡在身上堆了个三点式，见杀无生要过来收拾自己，就哧溜一下滑到浴缸底。

这猫倒不怕水，杀无生心忖，偏偏在被逼入墙角时又摆出一副要哭的神态，还在自己背上挠出一道道血印子。嘶，还咬人！坏猫。他俯下身去，狠狠揉搓，把猫猫欺负得从里到外都湿漉漉；最后双双缺氧，瘫在床上缓了半天。

凛雪鸦累得半死，报复地枕着他手臂上的麻筋。

事不过三，凛雪鸦是只猫没跑儿了。有猫人士杀无生把脸埋进刚洗好的、还很蓬松的头发里，满足地吸了一大口，滋啦滋啦蹭出满头静电，凛雪鸦很嫌弃地推他的脸。抗议无效，最后他还是得乖乖亮出底盘，让杀无生给他揉肚子。他的小腹痉挛得太厉害，到现在还有些酸胀，手掌一覆上去便敏感得惊跳起来，又捂着肚子不给碰了。杀无生一边被萌翻，一边痛斥自己心志为何如此不坚定、理智为何如此经不起挑拨，竟又让这小混蛋得逞！

可温香软玉入怀，他又立刻原谅了自己。

没良心的小混蛋在他怀里还不安分，把他当人肉靠垫不算，竟倒打一耙，一边哼哼唧唧，一边控诉他“不解风情”，是个“坏情人”。杀无生给气笑了，作势挠他的咯吱窝，他笑到没力气逃，这才讨饶，不怎么走心；鼻音挺重，听上去和撒娇没什么差别。

闹够时已过零点。楼上肥皂剧终于转台，换成一档深夜美食节目，对面写字楼的灯火稀稀落落，似一排排黑洞洞的点烟器。房间里安静得只剩下隆隆空调风。

“掠。”杀无生戳戳凛雪鸦的背。凛雪鸦翻了个身，拍开绕着自己头发玩的手指，忽闪忽闪的睫毛底下露出一双要睡不睡的倦眼，示意他有话快说、趁早睡觉。

现在他们近得呼吸都纠在一起，他恍然想起他们已经好久没像这样说过话了。难怪掠要千方百计求关注，他内疚地想，都怪自己冷落了他。

“这些年来苦了你了。”他脱口而出。

在杀无生的脑洞中，凛雪鸦的形象跌宕起伏，从中华气死猫逐渐向独守空闺小弃妇靠拢，并大有基因突变的趋势，最后升华为时下最热门的丧偶式育儿。

至于他们什么时候有的小孩，别问，问就是滤镜使人口出虎狼之词。

凛雪鸦愣了一愣。什么玩意儿？他想，这个人神志还清醒吗？莫非cos苦情剧男主就是坊间新流传的舒压方式？

“哦？”他笑得不太怀好意，尾巴渐渐现了形，像只讹上猫奴的主子，“那你打算怎么补偿我？”

凛雪鸦拼命按住躁动的对方：“首先，不许对我动手动脚！！！”

杀无生：……

杀无生：“嗯。”

凛雪鸦又想了想，目露凶光：“也不许去找别的猫，呸，人！”

“……嗯。”

“要对我温柔！”

“嗯。”

“要立刻回我消息，不许装作没看见！”

“嗯……嗯？”

“当然工作的时候回得稍微慢一点也不是不能原谅……”

“嗯。”

“别的时候……要时时刻刻看（阴平）着我……”

“嗯……”

“不然我会拆家……”

“……”

凌晨一点，睡眠记录仪仍在工作。波纹平缓如海潮，忽然心悸般跳了一跳。又是谁那句梦呓似的“要爱我”，飘在半空无处降落？

早上七点，杀无生痛苦地睁开双眼。

噩梦，一定是噩梦，他安慰自己，像掠这种懒虫，怎么可能一大早就蹲在他身上虎视眈眈、宛如一只时刻准备开嗓的土拨鼠？

然后他一个激灵清醒了，发现凛雪鸦真的居高临下骑在自己胸口上。

“有句话我昨晚忘了说。”凛雪鸦往后坐了坐，有意无意蹭过和他一样刚刚苏醒的某个部位，笑得十分嚣张，“每天起床第一件事，要记得——”

他慢慢凑上来。杀无生不堪忍耐地呻吟了一声。

“先、喂、我。”

所以，杀无生，准备好体验痛并快乐的猫奴生活了吗？


End file.
